To the Extreme
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: Roxas expected a usual, lazy summer day. Funny, how a certain redhead can change all of that with a basketball and a couple of pairs of skates... Rated K due to no cursing. R&R! Written for AkuRoku Day.


**A/N: Hello, yaoi lovers! It is awesome AkuRoku day today--8/13. I have considered putting up a fic for this pairing for some time, since I love it as equally as het pairings with Axel in them. Heck, it don't matter to me. I just wanted to hopefully type up a good AkuRoku one-shot, though it's rather short and to the point. Hope I did this pairing some justice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though it doesn't stop me from wishing I did, MWAHAHAHAHA! I don't own the song lyrics featured in this story either.**

* * *

**To the Extreme**

Summertime was often filled with laziness to the point that some teenagers refused to leave the couch. Television occupied their minds as they wondered what to do the next day and the next. Usually, they ended up on the couches again. Roxas was one of those teenagers who felt exceptionally lazy on this dull Friday afternoon. His parents left for work while he slept long into the ten o' clock hour. Now that they were gone, he busied himself in watching _Inuyasha _from a collection of DVDs. He had decided to hold himself a marathon of sorts when it came to his favorite show. So engrossed with the plot, he seldom got up unless it was to make himself snacks. Yes, he would play the role of couch potato today.

The opening of the front door, however, told him otherwise. A familiar and very welcome shock of scarlet hair emerged from the door. Once the owner of said hair walked into the living room, Roxas turned over on the couch to languidly grin. His boyfriend had arrived to hopefully watch episode fifty-four with him. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case, considering Axel held two pairs of skates, protective padding, and a basketball. Great, the redhead wanted to play extreme sports again. Why on a hot Friday afternoon of all days? Did he not know the dangers of heat stroke?

"What do you want, Axe?" Roxas crankily inquired, feeling instantly deflated that his plans for the afternoon were dashed.

"Just wanted to play some basketball with my boyfriend. Is that so wrong?" Axel joked, seductively laying a finger under the blond boy's chin. Despite the urge to do something twice as sexy, Roxas turned back around to face the TV and pouted.

"Yes, it's very wrong, especially when I'm in the middle of an _Inuyasha _DVD marathon! It's freaking _Inuyasha, _man! Stupid Cartoon Network only has it on Sunday mornings at four now! It is inhuman. And so, you go play b-ball by yourself. I'm not in the mood."

Feigning deep thought, the redhead resolved to take drastic measures by turning off the TV and dragging Roxas off the couch to lead him to the urban blacktop.

"No more couch potato for you! I guess I'll just have to overwork you then, won't I?"

With a groan, the blond felt completely helpless as Axel dragged him by the hand four blocks to the blacktop. Admittedly, this was the most exercise he had done all summer. Once they entered through the gate of the basketball court, he reluctantly tied on the skates while the redhead beamed.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"You haven't even brutally defeated me at extreme basketball yet. Why would you say that?" Roxas moaned again as he pathetically placed his head in his hands.

"Because I'm feeling optimistic today."

The blond didn't know what to make of his boyfriend today. In their relationship, usually Axel was the pessimistic one and he the optimistic one. It seemed like opposite day today, what with their separate behaviors. To think, Roxas could have stayed at home and watched Inuyasha whip out his Tetsusaiga to kick bad guy butt, but no. Dear old boyfriend had other plans. Whatever, he would follow them, even though many complaints still screamed in his mind. The two boys proceeded to skate awkwardly across the court, competing one-on-one against each other. Roxas fell down so many times that he eventually lost count. Then again, so did Axel. And the lazy blond thought extreme hockey had been brutal enough as it was. Hardly any successful shots had been made, but Axel was winning 5-0. Why must he, innocent Roxas with the pure blue eyes, undergo so much pain? He kept toppling and toppling all over the court. On the other hand, Axel leapt through the air (how he managed to do that, Roxas had no clue) and slam dunked the basketball into the hoop.

In order to brag, he ran around victoriously while singing horribly off-key, "'I want to fly like an eagle into the sea. I want to fly like an eagle. Let my spirit carry me'."

"Of course! Sing the song off _Space Jam_, why don't you?" Roxas stated, though could hardly suppress his grin. He moved toward the hoop once he took the ball from Axel, attempting to score. The redhead wanted the ball back, so both of them bumped into each other and fell down.

"You're cute when you fall down a lot," Axel sneered.

"Whatever, you're not cute at all," Roxas sarcastically joked.

Of course, he was lying along with his supposed hatred of extreme sports. If it meant spending time with the one he loved, then heck with it. Extremes didn't suck, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Again, happy AkuRoku Day, guys! Please review, because I actually wasn't sure about this one. Number one: the shortness and number two: the fact that I originally struggled to come up with an awesome plot. Yeah, I'm a perfectionist in that way. XP Hoped you guys loved it!**


End file.
